Le Calice de Lumière
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Mr Weasley vient Cherché Harry pour le ramener au QG pendant les vacances suivant la mort de Sirius, Une rencontre Qui va bouleverse sa vie, des secrets dévoilés et des vampires Qui s'invitent Avec tout ça, ça vie en est que plus mouvementée .. .
1. Chapitre 1

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

Par la fenêtre du 4 Privet Drive, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et au regard émeraude attendait impatiemment à côté de la cheminée, quand soudain le feu devint vert et qu'une tête rousse apparue.

Bien le bonjour Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a relié la cheminée au QG pendant 5 minutes, allons chercher tes affaires, Molly et les enfants sont impatient de te voir !

Bonjour Mr Weasley, mes affaires sont prêtes, nous pouvons y allé !

Oh, très bien Harry, dit au revoir à tes moldus et allons y !

Heu, en fait, ils ne sont pas là !

Allons y alors, j'espère que tu as tout ce qu'il te faux ?!

Ils jetèrent tout 2 leurs poudre de cheminette et prononcèrent distinctement « Le QG » et disparurent en un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Au moment où Harry allait embrasser le sol, 2 bras fort le rattrapèrent.

Merci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais encore me bouffer le sol, je hais le flou !

C'est un petit rire grave qui accueillit cette réplique, et en relevant la tête, Harry s'aperçu qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne l'ayant rattrapé.

L'homme était grand, une silhouette finement musclé, les cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'aux omoplates, la peau pales, un visage d'ange avec des yeux améthystes magnifiques.

Rougissant de se voir lui aussi détaillé, Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour posé la question qui lui tournais dans le cerveau :

Heu, excusez-moi mais, qui êtes vous ?!

Pas besoin de vous excusez Mr Potter, je suis Vladimir Vassily, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et également votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année ! (expliqua t'il calmement en souriant).

Nouveau professeur de DCFM, ok, et c'est quoi votre particularité à vous ? (voyant le regard interrogatif du professeur, Harry ce dut de développé)

Non, mais je vous demande ça comme ça hein, parce que ma 1ère année, j'ai eut Quirrell qui avait Voldemort accroché derrière la tête, 2 ème année, Lockart, qui est décidément mieux au département psy de Ste- Mangouste, en 3 ème année, on a eu Rémus, mais il a été obligé de démissionné parce qu'il est un lycan, en 4 ème année, un mangemort sous polynéctar façon Maugret, et l'année dernière, cette espèce de tarée d'Ombrage qui nous interdisait carrément d'utilisé la Magie, donc je vous le demande, et vous, vous êtes quoi ?!

(Mais le nouveau professeur ne put lui répondre, une tornade brune venait de ce jeter littéralement dans les bras de son futur élève).

Hermione, tu m'étouffe ! (dit Harry en essayant de se dégager)

Oh pardon Harry, mais après ce qui c'est passé au mois de juin et le fait que les hiboux soient contrôlés, on n'a pas eut de tes nouvelles et … (elle s'arrêta net envoyant l'expression sombre de son ami) Harry, est ce que ça va, tu es tout pale tout à coup ?

Bien sur que je vais bien, mais soit gentille et ne reparle jamais de ça devant moi Hermione, plus jamais ! (asséna t'il froidement).

Ne lui parle pas comme ça Harry, on c'est vraiment inquiété et toi tu réagis comme ça, on sait tous que tu adorais Sirius, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te conduire de cette façon ! (déclara Ron qui était resté en retrait derrière Hermione)

Ecoute Ron, tes conseils, tu te les gardes, je ne veux pas entendre parler des évènements de juin, point final ! (puis sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et arriva dans la cuisine où certains membres de l'Ordre étaient installés, quelques seconde plus tard, ce furent son nouveau professeur et ses 2 meilleurs amis qui arrivèrent).

Le silence dans la cuisine commençait à ce faire pesant lorsque Dumbledore débarqua avec McGonnagall et Snape.

Bonsoir tout le monde, nous avons quelques mauvaises nouvelles, Voldemort a fait attaqué le Chemin de traverse cette après midi, il y a eu 12 blessés et 8 morts, dont l'Aurore Monroe qui faisait partie de notre Ordre.

Et les autres mauvaises nouvelles c'est quoi ? (demanda Harry dans le silence de la cuisine).

Potter, toujours aussi insolent ! (répliqua Snape en lui jetant un regard noir).

Je ne vous ai pas sonné Snape, et au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, je ne suis « insolent » qu'envers vous ! (asséna encore une fois Harry d'une voix glaciale).

Allons allons les enfants calmez vous, quand à ta question Harry, et bien il semblerait que Voldemort ai réussi à rallié certains peuples magique à sa cause, ou bien tués certains d'entre eux qui refusait de ce soumettre. (expliqua calmement Dumbledore).

Chouette, et de quels peuples s'agit-il ? (demanda encore une fois Harry)

Et bien, les lycanthropes dont Fenrir Greyback est l'Alpha, les elfes noirs, quelques géants, des orques et des trolls !

Et bin, au moins pour les géants, les orques et les trolls, on peut dire qu'il ne choisit pas au plus intelligent le Voldy ! (se moqua légèrement Harry, ce récoltant des bouches grandes ouvertes et des yeux écarquillés)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

Pendant toute cette conversation, des yeux améthyste n'avaient cessés de fixés Harry, et cette dernière réplique fit sourire Vladimir, ce jeune homme lui plaisait de plus en plus, et son sang l'appelait, oh oui, il avait une particularité, il était un vampire, et l'était même depuis très longtemps.

Son regard croisa celui de Harry, et il lui sourit en exposant ses canines, et remarqua qu'à ce fait, Harry cacha un fou rire, qui il devait bien l'admettre aurai fait tache dans une conversation pareil.

Et les vampires (demanda Harry à Dumbledore mais en le regardant lui) ils sont toujours neutres n'est ce pas ?

Oui Harry, mais comment savais tu qu'ils le sont ? (demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants).

Sans importance, ce qui est important, est qu'ils ne s'allient pas à Voldy ! (dit Harry avec un léger sourire en coin).

En effet Harry, bien, la réunion de ce soir est terminé, vos missions vous seront confiés en privé, pas devant les enfants ! (déclara Dumbledore, alors que les dit « enfants » grommelaient dans leurs coins qu'ils n'en étaient pas).

Pendant que la cuisine ce vidait, Vladimir continua à observé Harry qui pour l'heure s'engueulait avec ses amis qui lui faisaient apparemment la morale.

Ecoutez, vous me gonflé prodigieusement alors soyez sympas, fermez là 2 secondes ! (s'énerva Harry).

Mais il n'empêche Harry que tes réflexions de tout à l'heure étaient étranges tu sais.

Ron à raison, et puis comment savais tu pour les vampires Harry ?

Stop avec vos questions ! je voudrais êtres seul, lâchez moi à la fin, merde alors, vous en avez pas marre ! (s'exclama t'il en sortant dans le petit jardin).

Vladimir s'était arrêter à la porte et ce demandait s'il pouvait l'approché ou non.

Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de resté sur le pas de la porte Monsieur ? (Vladimir sourit à la question de Harry qui c'était retourner vers lui en lui souriant).

Vous pouvez m'appelez Vladimir, les « Monsieur » ou « professeur » sont étranges !

Bien, dans ce cas, appelez moi Harry, et non « Monsieur Potter », j'ai l'impression d'êtres un vieux à chaque fois qu'on m'appel comme ça ! (dit Harry en pouffant de rire)

Et bien Harry, je me pose des questions sur vous !

Ah oui ? quoi comme questions ? (demanda malicieusement Harry).

Tout a l'heure lorsque je vous ai montré mes canines, vous aviez l'air plus amusé que terrifié, et la phrase sur la neutralité du peuple vampire ?

Amusé ? ça oui, je l'étais, et pour ce qui est de tout à l'heure, et bien je connais un clan de vampires qui souhaite rester neutre dans cette future guerre, quand aux autres clans, c'est également leurs cas ! (déclara posément Harry).

Vous connaissez des vampires ? (s'exclama Vladimir légèrement surpris).

Oui, depuis longtemps, Louis et son Calice m'ont aidés lorsque j'étais enfant, mon sang avait attiré Louis, et Miguel l'a empêché d'y succomber, quand sa soif s'est tassée, ils m'ont recueillis et soigné pendant quelques temps, je n'ai su qu'en entrent à Poudlard ce qu'ils étaient vraiment !

Et cela ne vous à pas fait peur ?

Non pourquoi ? après tout, ils m'avaient sauvés, et ce de ma propre famille, alors, non, je n'avais pas peur, Louis et Miguel ce conduisent comme des pères, ils m'aident lors de mes coups dur, mes doutes et mes peines ! (dit il en regardant une pierre tombal où était inscrit : « Sirius Orion Black, 1970-2005 » « Patmol »)

Des coups durs comme le département des mystères ?! (demanda prudemment Vladimir).

Oui, de ce genre là, où des personnes que j'aime meurent par ma faute, d'abord Cédric, et puis Sirius, à quand le prochain mort par ma faute ?! (dit Harry d'une voix éteinte).

D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ce n'est en rien votre faute, ce n'est pas vous qui avez envoyé les avadas !

Cèd' et moi avons saisi ce foutu trophée ensemble, si je l'avais pris seul, il serait vivant et je serais encore dans ses bras ! quand à Sirius, j'aurais du faire des efforts en occlumencie et ne pas foncé tête baissé comme je l'ai fait, il serait toujours ici à me faire rire, et j'aurais encore une famille de sang qui tiens à moi, mais non, j'ai agis stupidement et mon petit-ami et mon parrain en ont payés le prix à ma place ! (s'exclama Harry les yeux brillants de larmes contenus).

Je ne savais pas que Diggory et vous étiez aussi proche, personne n'en parle ! (s'écria Vladimir, surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry est gay).

Parce que personne ne le savait, Cèd' et moi ne voulions pas faire de vague pendant le tournois, on attendait la fin pour s'afficher ensemble en temps que couple et non comme simples amis ! je doute d'ailleurs qu'ici quelqu'un sache que je suis gay, la preuve, Ginny joue toujours les pots de glue extra forte ! (sourit Harry).

Je vois, et pourquoi vous confiez à moi ? (demanda Vladimir qui ne comprenait pas).

Peut être parce que depuis que je vous est vue, je me sens en sécurité et en confiance, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, je ne fais confiance à presque personne, en vérité, je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'en Louis et Miguel en qui je fais une confiance aveugle ! les sorciers m'ont trop souvent déçu en 5 années, quand à mes amis, ils m'étouffent !

Harry, Louis vous a-t-il expliqué comment un vampire et son calice ce trouvent ? (demanda nerveusement Vladimir).

Louis m'a seulement dit qu'il avait été comme « appelé » par le sang de Miguel, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être avec lui et de le protégé, quand à Miguel… (Harry pâlît drastiquement, et fixa Vladimir avec des yeux exorbité) Oh merde !

Je vois que nous en sommes venue à la même conclusion, Harry, je crois que vous êtes destiné à être mon calice, cela expliquerai mes réactions, et vos sensations !

Mais on vient de se rencontrer, le lien mets plus longtemps que quelques heures pour ce formé normalement, non ?

Non, pas lorsque le vampire est âgé de plusieurs siècle ou millénaires, et que le calice est un sorcier de grande puissance, ce que nous sommes tout les 2 ! (expliqua Vladimir).

Ok, heu vous êtes sur ?

Et bien oui, mon sentiment de protection s'est déclenché dés que vous êtes apparu dans l'âtre de cheminée du salon, mon instinct vampirique m'a fait vous rattrapé pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de mal, et je ne peux m'empêché de vouloir être auprès de vous, et si mes canine sont sortis tout à l'heure, c'était parce que je désirais que vous les voyez, mais aussi parce que votre sang m'appel ! (admit Vladimir).

Vous savez quoi ?! le pire c'est que ça ne me dérange même pas ! (rit Harry).

Vraiment ! pourquoi ? (demande un Vladimir déconcerté).

Louis m'a dit un jour que mon sang sentait tellement bon, que je ne pouvais être qu'un calice en sommeil ! (expliqua Harry) C'est juste que je pensais que mon vampire serait de son clan !

Vous êtes déçu ? (demanda craintivement Vladimir).

Oh non ! ne pensez pas ça, au contraire, vous me plaisez beaucoup Vladimir ! (s'exclama vivement Harry en lui prenant une main).

Tant mieux alors, parce que vous me plaisez beaucoup également Harry ! (souffla Vladimir, soulagé en lui caressant la paume de la main de son pouce).

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, complices, à ce moment Molly passa la tête par la porte les prévenir que le dîner était prêt, ils se levèrent et passèrent à la cuisine, alors qu'ils allaient s'assoir côte à côte, Ginny s'assis d'un côté de Harry, et Ron de l'autre, Harry fit signe à Vladimir de s'assoir en face, avec un petit sourire d'excuse, alors que Vladimir, lui , lançait un regard noir à Ginny, en le voyant faire, Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire ce récoltant des regards surpris et un sourire attendri de la part de Vladimir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

Pendant le repas, les conversations allaient bon train à la table, Ginny essayait par tout les moyens d'attiré l'attention de Harry, qui lui était plongé dans sa discussion sur les sort de DCFM avec Vladimir :

Oui, mais le « scuitius » peut vous débarrassez de cette bestiole, qui soit dit en passant est super moche et qui pue en plus ! (dit Harry avec une petite grimace).

C'est sur qu'il pue Harry, c'est un hybride d'hippogriffe et de Putois magique ! (sourit Vladimir)

A mon avis ce truc tien plus du Putois magique que de l'hippogriffe, quoi que, ils ont le même caractère à la con ! (relança Harry avec véhémence).

Qu'est ce que les Griffois vous ont fait pour que vous les détestiez autant ? (demanda Vladimir avec un certains amusement).

Très simple, comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est super moche, ça pue, et ça m'as coursé pendant ¾ d'heure à l'orée de la forêt interdite alors que je lui avait rien demandé à cette sale bête ! (dit Harry d'un air boudeur).

Vladimir ne cachait pas son sourire, Harry en plus d'être très beau, avait de la conversation, était intelligent, doté d'un humour sarcastique et piquant qui était très plaisant, et il en était très heureux, le destin les avaient assemblé en tant qu'âmes sœurs vampire/calice pour son plus grand bonheur !

Et donc, vous les détestez ! (rit-il)

Je rêve ou vous vous moquez ! (se vexa faussement Harry) J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir vous, cette sale bête ne m'avais lâché que grâce au sort de Cèd' qui c'est pointé comme une fleure, un sourire enjôleur et m'as dit gaiement « c'est bon mon petit chéri arrête de courir, le vilain monstre a prit la fuite, et fais pas cette tête là, je te l'apprendrais ce sort ! » et il a éclaté de rire en disant qu'il aurait dû prendre son appareil, ça aurais fait une belle photo ! (sourit Harry en se souvenant).

Entendant Harry, les autres conversations c'étaient tut et la tablé écoutait le récit qui leurs étaient à tous inconnu.

Le problème c'est que au moment où il disait ça, la horde complète de ce truc a débarquée, Cèd' m'a attraper par la main et on a couru jusqu'au lac, il venait de ce souvenir que ces trucs détestaient l'eau, et il m'a dit dans un autre éclat de rire, que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils puaient autant, (Harry sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite) il en a tellement rit, qu'il en est tombé les fesses dans l'eau, pile au moment ou Fleur et Victor venaient pour parlé des Dragons de la première épreuve et des Œufs d'or, on c'est fait grillé par Vic' ce jour là ! (rit Harry en ce souvenant de la tête des 2 autre champions quand Cédric et lui avait confirmé les soupçons en s'embrassant).

C'était la 4 ème année c'est ça ? (demanda Vladimir).

Ouai, et quelques mois plus tard, Cèd' c'est fait tué par le rat, et Voldy est revenu, mais finalement, je crois que même s'il avait sût ce qui allait ce passé, Cèd' serait venu comme même pour protégé son « petit chéri » (sourit tristement Harry), j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom ! Mais lui l'aimait, et moi je l'aimais lui !

Les personnes attablées regardaient Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de leurs vies !

Harry tu… tu es gay ?! (dixit Ron)

Non Ron, je suis un hétéro qui embrasse des mecs, (dit Harry d'un air exaspérer), bien sur que je suis gay !

Vladimir et Harry ce regardèrent et sourirent de concert, les autres avaient semble t'il complètement péter un chaudron, sauf Ginny, qui elle se mit à lui faire une scène :

Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas être gay, tu m'aimes, on va se marier plus tard, ce n'est pas possible, c'est juste un mauvais pas, tu va redevenir normale on sortira ensemble et après que tu es de nouveau vaincu Tu-Sais Qui, on se mariera et on aura pleins d'enfants !

Alors la ma pauvre tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil ! (répliqua Harry)

Ginny a raison Harry, tu ne peux pas être gay, sort toi ça de la tête, vieux tu ne peux pas être sérieux, après tout, on a que 16 ans, on peut jamais être sur ! (dixit Ron)

Ginny, Ron je suis gay, j'aime donc les hommes, faudra vous y faire, ça ne risque pas de changé ! (s'énerva Harry, il ne pensait pas qu'ils soient si étroit d'esprit).

Vladimir voyait son instinct de nouveau calicier agresser par les 2 rouquins qui causaient de la peine à son âme sœur, le lien des âmes se finalisait et Vladimir commençait à ressentir les émotions de Harry comme les sienne, il ce leva et vint ce placer derrière son calice, il sentait qu'Harry était à la fois énerver et peiné des réactions de son meilleur ami et sa sœur.

Le fait de voir Vladimir ce lever avait eu le bon gout de faire débuguer les convives, et certains qui jusque là ne c'était pas manifesté le firent.

Ginny et Ronald ont raison Harry, et puis en étant avec Ginevra, tu entre dans la famille de façon officielle ! (s'exclama Molly Weasley, soutenue à sa droite dans ses propos par son mari).

Madame Weasley, je n'aime pas Ginny, et je ne lui suis pas destiné, elle n'est pas mon âmes sœur ! (déclara Harry de façon brusque).

Harry, les âmes sœurs sont très rares de nos jours, il y a une chance sur mille que tu en aies une et que vous vous rencontriez ! (s'engagea cette fois ci McGonnagall).

Harry sentit Vladimir derrière lui et lui demanda la confirmation en un simple regard.

Oui Harry, le professeur McGonnagall a raison, il y avait peu de chance de rencontre entre nous, mais elle a eut lieu, et lorsque des âmes sœurs aux fort pouvoirs magiques sont en présence l'une de l'autre, le lien des âmes se forme vite ! (déclara Vladimir, surprenant le reste de l'assembler par l'emploi du « nous »).

Une petite minute, vous êtes en train de nous dire, que le professeur Vassily est ton âmes sœur ? (s'écria Ginny) Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, vous vous connaissez depuis à peine quelques heures !

Le lien ce crée d'autant plus vite lorsque les âmes sœurs sont des créatures magiques Miss Weasley, je suis un vampire de sang pure, et Harry m'a confirmé tout à l'heure être un Calice en sommeil ! (assura froidement Vladimir en prenant Harry dans ses bras, qui ce colla un peu plus dos contre son torse).

**Voila pôur le chapitre 3, pour la publication, je sais pas, je déménage et l'accès internet sera pas là avant longtemps, mais je trouverai bien un moyen, faux pas vous inquiètez !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fais très plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait, j'adore les histoire vampire/calice et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez, j'ai donc créer la mienne ! (tant qu'a faire ! ^^)**

**a plus tard, et dans un instant le chapitre 4 ! **

**bonne lecture et donner moi vos avis svp ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

Le silence ce fit dans la cuisine après cette révélation, les calices en sommeil en eux même était assez rares, presque aussi rare que les âmes sœurs, et le fait que Harry soit au courant sans en parlé à personne était pour eux inconcevable.

Est-ce vrai Potter ? (questionna Snape, égal à lui-même).

Oui, c'est vrai, et sincèrement je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! (s'énerva Harry).

Potter, les calices en sommeil sont presque aussi rares que des âmes sœurs ! (s'énerva lui aussi Snape).

Et alors, c'est le fait que je vous l'ai cachez à tous qui vous emmerde ?! Mais mes pauvres, tout le monde a ses secrets, même moi, et ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous ne savez pas sur moi, après tout, on ne se connaît que depuis 5 ans ! je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais toujours tout vous dire ! (ragea Harry).

Cette fois, la peine s'était envolée, il n'y avait plus que colère, et Vladimir ce mit à gronder, ses gens énervaient son âmes sœur, et par la même lui !

En entendant le grondement, l'attention ce porta sur Vladimir, qui resserra sa prise sur Harry.

Harry chéri, tu devrais peut être venir prêt de nous ! (s'inquiéta Molly).

Un autre grondement s'éleva, cette femme voulait lui enlevé son Calice, et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Vladimir, un sentiment de panique et d'inquiétude s'empara de lui à la simple idée qu'on lui prenne Harry.

Harry, fait ce que Mme Weasley te dit bon sang ! (s'inquiéta elle aussi Hermione).

Pour toute réponse, Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte de son compagnon, et posa sa tête au niveau du cœur du vampire.

Vladimir, calmez vous, je ne vais pas partir ! (soupira Harry).

Sur ? (demanda celui-ci)

Oui, j'en suis sur, je ne vous quitte pas ! (pour prouver ces dires, Harry effleura de ses lèvres celles de Vladimir).

Bien… (souffla celui-ci, visiblement plus détendu).

Un moment de flottement eu lieu, puis Harry ce tourna doucement, tout en restant dans les bras du vampire, pour faire face à ces amis et professeurs.

Harry tu es complètement fou ! (s'écria Hermione).

Non Miss Granger, Potter a pour une fois réagis comme il le fallait, lorsque vous mettez un vampire en colère, seul son Sir, ou son Calice peuvent le calmé, de plus si Potter avait fait un geste vers vous, Monsieur Vassily vous aurait très certainement égorgé vous et Molly ! (fit froidement remarqué Snape).

Ce n'est pas faux ! (rit doucement Harry).

N'exagérez pas comme même, je ne suis pas un monstre, je leurs aurait juste brisez la nuque ! (s'exclama calmement Vladimir).

Harry éclata de rire face aux têtes que faisait la petite assemblée devant eux, bientôt suivi par Vladimir et son rire grave et chaud qui le fit frissonné.

Je plaisantais ! (s'exclama Vladimir).

Donc vous confirmez tout les 2 que Harry en plus d'être l'âme sœur de Mr Vassily, est également son Calice ?! (demanda calmement McGonnagall).

Et bien, pour le fait 'être mon âme sœur, oui, le lien des âmes viens de ce finalisé, mais pour la partie « Calice », il faudra que le lien du sang s'effectue, et cela ne ce fera qu'avec l'entier accord de Harry ! (se justifia Vladimir).

Et si Harry n'est pas d'accord ? (demanda Hermione).

Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas Hermione ? (questionna Harry en levant un sourcil à la Snape).

Mais enfin Harry tu ne peux pas ! (s'écria Ginny en cherchant à tiré Harry vers elle).

Je le peux, et je le veux Ginny, c'est dans ma nature de toute façon ! (s'exclama Harry en ce dégageant d'elle).

Dans ta nature ? Comment ça ? et comment peux tu le vouloir ? (demanda une Hermione en mode « Rat-de-bibliothèque »).

Ce que veut dire Harry, Miss Granger, c'est que si la rencontre entre nous n'avait jamais eu lieu, cela ce serai passé avec un autre vampire ! (grogna Vladimir).

Même si vous êtes âmes sœurs ? (demanda t'elle).

Oui, Hermione, un autre vampire m'aurait réclamé comme son Calice et comme sien un jour ou l'autre, mon sang a un parfum particulier pour eux, je sens vraiment très bon d'après ce que je sais ! (dit Harry d'une voix sérieuse et posé).

Ses amis et professeurs le regardèrent un moment avant que finalement Ron ne s'exclame d'un air indigné :

En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de te dérangé !

Parce que ça ne me dérange pas Ron, je sais depuis longtemps que ma future moitié est un vampire, et que je serais son Calice, j'attendais simplement le bon, c'est tout ! (fit Harry).

Et tu accepte ça comme ça ? mais c'est dégoutant ! (cria Ginny).

Harry la dévisagea un instant puis demanda calmement :

Que trouve tu dégoutant au juste Ginny, le fait que Vladimir soit un Homme, un vampire, les 2, ou que ce ne soit pas toi a sa place ?

Les 2 évidemment, en plus tu oses insinuer que tu va te laissé sucer le sang librement, c'est encore pire ! dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai Harry, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague ! (dit elle au bord des larmes).

Ce n'est pas une farce Ginny, je ne plaisanterais jamais sur un sujet pareil, je suis né comme ça, et rien n'y changera ! (dit Harry).

Potter, vous dites le savoir depuis longtemps, mais depuis quand exactement ? (demanda Snape).

C'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Harry lui répondit :

Je le sais officiellement depuis ma 2 ème année à Poudlard, et officieusement depuis que j'ai 5 ans Snape !

Et qui vous l'a dit ? (demanda t'il curieux).

Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ! (dit Harry en souriant innocemment).

Snape essaya la légilimencie pour avoir ces réponses, mais ce heurta à un mur, il se retira de l'esprit de Harry, ces yeux montrant son incrédulité.

Surprit Snape ? c'est fou comme apprendre l'occlumencie et la légilimencie a été facilité avec des explications claires, nettes et précises, et des professeurs ne violant pas mon esprit pour m'humilier ! (déclara Harry d'une voix moqueuse et légèrement acide).

Harry sourit largement en voyant le visage de Snape pâlir, oh oui, l'apprentissage avait été nettement plus plaisant avec Louis et Miguel qui avaient été patient et comme ils le lu avaient dit, la confiance facilitait les choses dans l'apprentissage de cet art.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de son vampire, Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui transmit par légilimencie quelques souvenirs de ses sessions d'occlumencie avec Snape, puis celle avec Louis et Miguel.

Je vois ! (grogna Vladimir en fusillant Snape du regard).

Oui, mais ce n'est rien, à présent Voldy ne peut plus pénétrer dans mon esprit, et ses sessions m'ont endurci ! se dépêcha de dire Harry).

Heu, on s'égard là, le sujet du début, c'était Harry et le fait qu'il soit l'âme sœur et futur Calice de Mr Vassily je vous rappelle ! (s'imposa Hermione).

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs pourquoi en est on arrivé à ce point, après tout, ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas, et celle de Vladimir encore moins je vous signal ! (leur fit remarqué Harry d'une voix pleine de sarcasme).

Mais enfin Harry, nous sommes tes amis, c'est normal que nous sachions ! (s'écria Ron).


	5. Chapter 5

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 5 :**

A ces mots, Harry éclata de rire, un rire froid, seul Vladimir qui captait les sentiments de son calice comprit.

Non Ron, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis, c'est parce que je suis « Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ! (s'exclama Harry en un geste théâtral).

Bien sur que non, nous t'aimons ! (s'écria Hermione)

Oh je t'en pris Hermione, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, on en ferai pas toute une comète, et tu le sais ! (rit jaunement Harry).

Un silence suivit, brisé part l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui s'arrêta et observa la scène.

Oh professeur Dumbledore, vous tombez bien, puisqu'ils sont déjà au courant, je suppose que vous devriez l'être aussi, donc, tout à l'heure, le professeur Vassily et moi, nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions âmes sœurs, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà n'est ce pas ? (déclara Harry en souriant) Tout comme vous saviez depuis longtemps que je suis un Calice en sommeil, et je vous remercie d'avoir fait venir Vladimir, sans vous on ne se serai sans doute jamais rencontré ! (sourit Harry en serrant Dumbledore dans ses bras).

Je t'en pris mon garçon, ce fut un plaisir ! (rit le vieux sorcier en lui rendant son étreinte).

Professeur, j'aimerais invités 2 personnes ici, elles ne font pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et n »en ferons sans doute jamais partie, mais j'ai besoin de les voir et de leurs parler, particulièrement maintenant ! (dit Harry en ce détachant de Dumbledore)

As-tu pleinement confiance en eux Harry ? (lui demanda Dumbledore en le regardant de ses yeux bleus pétillants).

Je leurs fait aveuglément confiance professeur ! (sourit Harry)

Très bien Harry, envoi leur un message, ou appel les par cheminette si tu préfère ! (dit Dumbledore)

Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, vous prenez des risques uniquement pour un caprice de Potter ! (s'indigna Snape).

Snape, ce n'est pas un caprice, et arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous allez savoir qui m'a informé de mon statut, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez tout à l'heure ?! (s'exclama Harry en lançant la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre du salon, ou Snape le suivit)

Je ne me plains pas Potter, et c'est prendre des risques inutilement ! (dit Snape, mais sans pour autant l'arrêter).

La flamme devint verte et Harry prononça distinctement : « Château Claire de Lune, Chambre de Louis et Miguel, Accès sécurité niveau 1, Harry Potter » et mis sa tête dans les flammes, il dit quelques mots à son interlocuteur, puis se recula, quelques instants plus tard, 2 hommes sortaient de l'âtre ; l'un était grand, cheveux châtains jusqu'aux épaules, port aristocratique, yeux argentés et rouges, l'autre, plus petit, androgyne, ressemblant beaucoup à Harry, mais ayant des yeux bleus électriques, et des chevaux ondulent da son dos.

Ma petite Emeraude, alors comme ça, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur vampirique, je suis très fier de toi, et Miguel aussi d'ailleurs ! (s'exclama le châtain).

Oui louis, il est là, je vais vous le présentez, mais avant, je vous demande de ne pas faire comme avec Cèd', même si je doute que Vladimir ait peur de vos blagues, ne donnez pas d'idées aux jumeaux ! (les sermonna Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, et en ce tournant vers le petite assemblée)

Louis et Miguel lui sourirent innocemment, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière à Merlin et les Fondateurs pour s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Bien, Louis, Miguel, je vous présente tout d'abord Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Molly et Arthur Weasley ; leurs enfants : Bill, Charlie, Fred et George les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, et aussi Hermione Granger, ma meilleur amie ! (puis se tournant vers la dernière personne de la pièce, en lui prenant une main) et voici Vladimir Vassily, mon âmes sœur vampirique ! Tout l monde, je vous présente Louis et Miguel Luneclaire. (présenta Harry).

Un silence suivit, laissant le temps aux personnes présentes de ce détaillé et s'observé, avant qu'enfin Snape ne s'exclame légèrement choqué :

Luneclaire, comme le Clan de vampires Alpha de Grande-Bretagne et des Royaume-Unis ?

C'est cela même ! (dit posément Louis)

Un petit rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce, et tout le monde ce tourna vers Harry qui en était la source.

Potter, vous connaissiez des vampires et vous ne l'aviez dit à personne, petit inconscient ! (s'exclama Snape).

Oh c'est bon Snape, vous n'allez pas nous en pété un chaudron, je connais Louis et Miguel depuis plus longtemps que je ne connais le monde magique, s'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps ! (grimaça Harry).

Te faire du mal ! Et puis quoi encore, il nous prend pour des monstres ou quoi la chauve-souris ! (s'écria Miguel en prenant Harry dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger).

Mais non Mi', il est juste un peu parano, et je sais très bien que vous ne me ferrez jamais de mal, toi et Louis, le reste du Clan non plus d'ailleurs ! (dit Harry en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Miguel).

En voyant Harry aussi proche de Miguel, Snape posa la question à laquelle tous les adultes présents, sauf Vladimir et Louis, avaient en tête :

Potter, cela ne dérange t'il pas Monsieur Luneclaire, que vous soyez aussi proche de son Calice ?

Bin non pourquoi ? (demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Louis qui lui sourit et s'approcha d'eux).

Harry, ce que Mr Snape veux dire, c'est : « par Salazar, Potter, pourquoi est ce que ce vampire ne vous a pas encore décapité pour être aussi proche de son Calice ! ». (dit Louis en souriant).

Oh, tu sais Lou', j'avais compris ! Mais bon, si l'un de vous 2 voudrais bien lui _répondre, ça serait gentil ! (dit gentiment Harry)._

Je sais ma petite Emeraude ! Mr Snape, si je ne fais rien à Harry, c'est parce que je sais que rien ne ce passera jamais entre Miguel et lui, déjà en temps normal, mais encore plus maintenant qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur vampirique ! De plus, nous le considérons comme notre fils, nous ne li ferons jamais aucun mal ! (déclara Louis en embrassant le front de Harry).

Et puis y a aussi le fait que Mi' est l'un de mes ancêtres, pas vrai Lou' ! (taquina Harry).

Ouai, y a de ça aussi ! (rit Louis) Mais même sans ça ma petite Emeraude, et tu le sais !

La phrase d'Harry avait fait son petit effet, la plupart des personnes présentes, affichaient une face de strongulot.

Heu… Dîtes, j'ai bien compris comme vous hein, Harry a bien dit que Miguel était son ancêtre ? (demanda Ron).

En effet Mr Weasley, vous avez bien comprit ! Mais comment ? (demanda McGonagall).

Mon frère était l'arrière-grand-père de James Potter : Isaac Benjamin Potter, Harry est donc mon neveu, enfin, avec beaucoup de petit devant, mais mon neveu comme même, je m'appelais autrefois Miguel Ludwic Potter ! (dit calmement Miguel).

Heu… ça veut dire qu'Harry avait encore de la famille autre que les Dursley ? (questionna Ron).

En entendant le nom « Dursley », Louis eu un grondement et jeta un regard assassin à Ron.

Ron, tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux en présence de Louis et Miguel, ils risquent de ce fâchés, enfin surtout Louis ! (dit Harry en allant avec Miguel enlacer Louis pour le calmer).

Ah bon pourquoi ? (demanda cette fois ci Ginny).

Eux, si je les croise un jour, ils sont morts, mais avant de les tués, je les ferais souffrir, quelques _Doloris_ et _Flambio, _et les coups pleuvront, on ne fait pas de mal à ma petite Emeraude sans en payer le prix fort un jour ou l'autre ! (s'écria Louis les yeux devenant couleur de sang).

Heu… ok, Lou', tu me fais flipper là, on dirait l'autre sociopathe de Voldy, alors si tu voulais bien te calmer s'il te plait ! (demanda Harry d'une petite voix en allant ce calé dans l'étreinte de Vladimir, qui avait senti la peur de Harry).

Louis cilla et regarda Harry d'un air désolé en constatant que celui-ci tremblait.

Pardon ma petite Emeraude, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je me contrôle maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas attaquer l'uns de tes amis ! (dit Louis en allant le serré dans ses bras quelques instant).

Ok papa Lou', pas de problème, tout va bien, juste un petit flash-back de ta dernière colère ! (rit Harry).

Wow, tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis au moins 2 ans ! (dit Louis en souriant) Avoir trouvé ton âmes sœur te rends donc si heureux ? (demanda t'il).

Oui ! (dit simplement Harry en ce bouinnant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Vladimir).


	6. Chapter 6

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Louis et Miguel sourirent, depuis la mort de Cédric, Harry ne souriait plus, ou du moins jamais de bon cœur, et là, en moins de 30 minutes, il avait rit et sourit, et ça grâce à son âme sœur, ils savaient qui était Vladimir, et Vassily n'était certes pas son vrai nom, mais Harry le saurait en temps et en heure, mais pour le moment tout ce qui comptait, était son bonheur.

Alors, comment avez-vous connu Harry ? (demanda Hermione).

Nous l'avons connu par hasard ! j'ai sentit du sang, l'odeur était tellement attirante que je l'ai suivit, et je suis tombé sur un petit garçon d'à peine 4 ans, battu et affamé, Miguel a été obligé de me contrôler pour que je ne le morde pas, lorsque je me suis calmé, nous l'avons emmené au Château, nous l'avons soigner et nourrit, puis interroger sur comment il c'était retrouver dans un quartier aussi mal famé, et sur qui l'avait mis dans cet états, un enfant normal ce serait enfui, ils sentent en général que je suis différent, mais Harry m'as regardé et m'as dit : « Oncle Vernon n'était pas content ! », puis c'est endormi comme une souche, il n'a pas parlé de lui-même tout de suite, il répondait aux questions , mais n'en posait pas, il ne nous parlait que si c'était nécessaire, il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait et ne ce plaignait jamais, ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'il nous a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, et Miguel et moi lui avons promis qu'il pourrait rester avec nous ! (expliqua Louis).

Et pourquoi l'appelez vous tout le temps « ma petite Emeraude » ? (demanda Ron).

Oh ça ! Au début, il n'a pas voulu nous donner ni son nom, ni son prénom, et lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux la 1 ère fois, son regard émeraude nous a hypnotiser, du coup on l'a appelé Petite Emeraude, à cause de ses yeux ! (dit Louis en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Harry).

Comment avez-vous découvert sa généalogie ? (demanda Molly).

Lorsqu'il nous a dit son nom, t à l'aide d'une goutte de sang sur un parchemin de généalogie Potter qu'à conserver Miguel, nous avons su leur affiliation ! (poursuivit Louis).

Dumbledore ce leva et leur dit que la conversation ce poursuivrait le lendemain, car en effet, l'heure était tardive, et Harry constatèrent ils, c'était endormi dans les bras de Vladimir.

Mr Vassily, Harry et vous pouvez vous installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, elle est au second étage, vos affaires à tout les 2 y ont déjà été amenés par des elfes de maison ! (déclara Dumbledore, il leva la main pour stoppé Ginny, qui allait protester). Miss Weasley, ne pensez pas une seule seconde à vous interposé entre Harry et Mr Vassily, quand à vous Messieurs Luneclaire, la chambre à côté de celle d'Harry et Vladimir est libre, vous pouvez vous y installé, à demain tout le monde, et bonne nuit ! (s'exclama t'il en partant).

Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, tout le monde partie se coucher.

Vladimir tenta de ne pas réveillé Harry, mais notre petit lion ayant le sommeil léger ouvrit ses jolis yeux.

Vladimir ! (dit Harry en caressant le visage du vampire).

Oui Harry, qui y a-t-il ? (demanda Vladimir en lui souriant).

J'aimerais faire le lien du sang ! (déclara Harry tout à fait réveillé et sur de lui).

Sur ? (demanda tout de même Vladimir).

Oui, je veux être à vous en temps que Calice dés maintenant ! dit Harry).

Vladimir sourit et ce mordit le poignet droit avant de le tendre à Harry pour qu'il boive le sang qui s'écoulait. Un fois cette 1 ère étape faites, il se pencha sur Harry, passant sa langue sur sa jugulaire et planta ses canines dans la chaire tendre de son cou, avant de boire le sang de son nouveau calice.

Une fois substanté, il sourit à Harry et lui déposa un baisé sur les lèvres, avant de le laissé s'endormir doucement dans ces bras.

Le lien du sang effectué, il ne restait plus que le lien des corps, qui pouvait attendre, les 2 étapes les plus importantes «étaient au moins établies, le liens des âmes, et le lien du sang.

Vladimir sourit, ce sentant bien et complet, enfin presque, pour la 1 ère fois de sa longue existence !


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était déjà réuni dans la cuisine pour poursuivre la discussion, tout le monde sauf Harry, qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux.

Vladimir le prit dans ses bras sans le réveillé, et descendit à la cuisine, son précieux fardeau bien calé aux creux de ses bras.

En voyant que Harry dormait, la plupart s'inquiétèrent, mais Vladimir ce dépêcha de leur expliquer :

Ne vous inquiéter pas, le fait que Harry dorme encore est tout à fait normal, il ne ce réveillera pas avant au moins 2 jours ! (dit-il).

Et en quoi c'est normal ça ?! (s'écria Ginny).

J'ai effectué le lien du sang hier soir à la demande d'Harry, le temps d'adaptation de son métabolisme à fournir plus de sang et la stabilisation du lien dur 2 jours, pour qu'Harry ne ressente pas de désagrément, il va dormir durant ce temps ! (expliqua Vladimir).

Harry vous a demandé de le mordre ?! (cria Ginny).

Il m'a demandé de faire de lui mon calice Miss Weasley, ce qui implique de le mordre oui ! (dit Vladimir en embrassant le front de son calice).

En sentant les lèvres de son vampires sur son front, Harry ouvrit un œil en lui souriant, avant de l'embrasser et de ce rendormir.

En voyant ça, Ginny s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille, les autres continuaient de fixé Harry bizarrement, et Louis, Miguel, Vladimir et Dumbledore, eux, discutaient du futur du nouveau couple calicier à Poudlard.

Bien, donc Harry devra s'installé dans les appartements de Vladimir, le lien calice fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas être séparés trop longtemps, ou ils tomberont malade et mourront ! (s'exclama Louis en couvant Harry du regard).

Très bien, autres choses à modifiés ? (demanda Dumbledore).

Oui, Harry va devoir bénéficier d'un entrainement pour maitrisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs ! (s'imposa Vladimir).

Des nouveaux pouvoirs ?! (s'exclamèrent tout les autres humains).

Oui, maintenant qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur et que le lien a été créé, les pouvoirs en sommeil d'Harry vont faire leurs apparitions ! (expliqua posément Miguel).

Et c'est quel genre de pouvoirs ? (demanda Ron avec un regard jaloux).

On ne sait pas encore Weasley n°6, lorsque l'un des dons de Harry apparaitra, une aura d'une grande intensité l'entourera ! (expliqua Louis qui avait remarqué le regard jaloux de Ron).

Soudain un gémissement plaintif ce fit entendre, ils se tournèrent vers Harry, et le virent prit de convulsions dans les bras de Vladimir, qui essayait de le calmer, Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'arqua et poussa un cri déchirant, de son dos apparurent 2 ailes d'un blanc immaculés !

L'apparence physique de Harry commença à changé, son teint devint de porcelaine, sa silhouette androgyne, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos, et ses oreilles s'effilèrent.

Lorsque les changements physiques ce terminèrent, ne restèrent plus qu'un jeune homme magnifiquement endormi, et une respiration rapide montrant sa souffrance, une aura blanche, émeraude et améthyste entoura Harry, et les 2 ailes blanches ce rétractèrent pour finir par ne formé qu'un tatouage magique sur la peau fragile de Harry.

Vladimir, Louis et Miguel avaient maintenant un sourire sur le visage, quand aux autres ils restèrent bouche bée devant une telle transformation.

Heu… c'était quoi ça ?! (demanda Ron en pointant Harry du doigt).

Ça Weasley n°6, c'était l'héritage des peuples magiques sommeillant dans le sang de Harry qui c'est réveillé ! (sourit Louis).

Je ne savais pas qu'Harry n'était pas humain ! (dit Dumbledore en couvant un regard affectueux sur Harry).

Il l'est, mais pas totalement, il est à la fois un Ange, un Démon, un Elfe, un Calice et un Humain, les changements physiques ce sont adaptés à ces gènes, les ailes blanches pour le côté Ange, pour le côté Démon on ne le sera que lors de son réveil, les oreilles, l'affinement de silhouette et la pousse des cheveux pour le côté Elfe, le côté Calice a accélérer le processus d'adaptation du lien du sang, et le côté Humain le fait dormir pour pouvoir contrôler les nouveaux flux magiques qu'il vient d'acquérir ! (expliqua Miguel).

La famille Potter n'a jamais dit qu'ils avaient du sang de créatures magiques en eux ! (s'exclama Snape).

Les parties Démon, Calice, et Elfe viennent des Potter, la partie Ange et la partie Humaine viennent de Lily Evans, je ne crois même pas que James et Lily est été au courant de tels gènes, ils ne se réveils que pour les personnes destinés à être Calice, ou qui sont destinés à faire de grandes choses, et Harry est les 2 ! (dit fièrement Miguel en exposant ses oreilles effilés).

Un nouveau gémissement plaintif leurs parvint, ils virent Harry ouvrir les yeux, des yeux de chat et de serpent, vert émeraude, encore plus captivant qu'avant.

Abrutis de pouvoirs à la con qui ce montrent au mauvais moment, j'ai mal au crâne ! (maugréa Harry).

Peut être, mais au moins au lieu de pioncé pendant 2 jours, ça t'as fais te remettre, alors ne te plaint pas trop ma petite Emeraude, en plus avec ses changements, tu es vraiment magnifique ! (s'exclama Louis en lui donnant une potion contre le mal de tête et les nausées).

Mouai, ce n'est pas faux, mais ça fais vachement mal, surtout quand les ailes et les canines sont sortis ! (dit Harry en montrant son dos et ses dents).

Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas agréable, mais moi au moins, je n'avais pas la partie « ailes » ! (dit Miguel en allant lui faire un câlin à la papa ours).

Papa Mi', tu m'étouffe, peux pu respirer ! (signala Harry).

Oh, pardon, je suis si fier de toi Harry, tu fais honneur au Potter et au Clan Luneclaire ! (dit Miguel).

Merci beaucoup papa Mi' ! (sourit Harry).

Harry ce tourna vers Vladimir et celui-ci lui sourit en ouvrant les bras, où Harry alla s'engouffré, toute peur de rejet envolée.

Tu es magnifique Amour ! (lui dit Vladimir à l'oreille) Je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi ! (sourit gentiment Harry en embrassant son vampire à pleine bouche).

Un flash les fit ce séparés, pour tombé sur un Louis avec un appareil photo magique en main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Vous étiez trop mignons, je n'ai pas résisté ! (leur dit-il en reprenant une photo du couple enlacé).

Vladimir éclata de rire, pendant que Harry lui, fusillait Louis et Miguel du regard, qui ne firent que lui sourirent en lui montrant les photos, qui aux final le firent également rire et sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Un trille joyeux fit taire l'assemblé et Fumseck apparut en une gerbe de flamme. Il se dirigea directement vers Harry et ce posa sur son épaule droite, l'aura tricolore les entoura, et Harry sourit en caressant doucement les plumes de son ami. Les regards étaient toujours tournés vers eux lorsqu'Harry lança également un trille heureux, Fumseck lui répondit, et Harry eu un air très amusé en lançant un regard vers Dumbledore.

Harry, mec, depuis quand tu parle s la langue des Phénix ? (demanda Ron, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix).

Depuis 2 minutes Ron ! (rit Harry les yeux pétillants de gaietés).

Nouveaux pouvoirs Harry ? (demanda Ginny en allant le collé).

Oui Ginny, et pourrais-tu te poussé s'il te plait ! (dit Harry en la fusillant du regard tout en allant ce blottir contre Vladimir).

Que te disais Fumseck, Harry ? (demanda Dumbledore curieux, et fronçant les sourcils face au comportement de Ginny).

Il est venu pour réveillé mon don, et pour me dire quelque chose d'important sur quelques autres que je viens de recevoir en même temps que celui-ci, il dit aussi que Peeves vient de dévalisé votre réserve de bonbons au citron ! (sourit Harry l'air amusé par sa fin de phrase).

Dumbledore eu un petit rire en regardant à la fois Harry et Fumseck, qui étaient repartis dans une discussion en langue Phénix, il vit Harry froncer légèrement les sourcils, pour ensuite tendre les mains, Fumseck fit apparaitre un énorme œuf vert émeraude, et un autre argenté.

Merci Fumseck, mon ami, c'est un honneur pour moi de prendre soin de ton enfant et du fils du Roi Serpent ! (dit Harry d'une voix solennel en posant sa main droite sur l'emplacement de son cœur) Je jure de prendre soin de mes 2 nouveaux familiers devant ses témoins, sorciers, vampires et Calice, ainsi soit-il !

Lorsqu'il eut fini son serment, les 2 œufs ce fissurèrent, et un magnifique Phénix vert émeraude aux yeux argentés, ainsi qu'un superbe serpent argenté aux yeux émeraudes, sortirent de leurs coquilles, vivement encouragé par Fumseck et Harry.

$ Sssalut toi, je sssuisss Harry, et toi ? $

$ Sssaisss passs ! $

$ Mmh, que diraisss tu de Apophisss ? $

$ Apophisss, oui Maitre Harry ! $

$ Sss, passs de Maitre, jussste Harry ! $

Harry sourit à Apophis, lui disant de s'installé dans son cou, avant de se tourner vers son nouveau Phénix qui justement était entrain de le fixé :

£ Bonjour Luminar, je suis Harry, ravie de faire ta connaissance, ton père t'as confié à moi pour être l'un de mes familiers ! £

£ Bonjour petite Emeraude, je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés, ton âme est jolie, et ton aura a de très belles couleurs, être ton familier sera un plaisir Harry ! £

Le sourire d'Harry était magnifique, tout le monde pouvait voir son bonheur sur son visage, mais ils étaient surtout curieux.

Harry ? (demanda Dumbledore).

Je vous présente tout d'abord Luminar, elle est la fille de Fumseck, il me l'a confié en tant que familier, ainsi qu'Apophis, fils du Roi Serpent, ils seront mes premiers animaux gardiens, d'autres suivront bientôt ! (présenta et expliqua Harry).

C'est bien que déjà 2 de tes protecteurs soient là ma petite Emeraude, mais sais-tu où sont les autres, nous pourrions aller les chercher ! (demanda Louis).

Non, Fumseck m'a seulement dit que je les reconnaîtrais en temps voulu, on ne force pas le Destin papa Lou' ! (dit Harry avec un sourire).

Bien… bien, je disais ça comme ça moi, au fait directeur Dumbledore, Miguel et moi souhaiterions pouvoir accéder à Poudlard, Harry aura souvent besoin de nous pour des conseils, ou même pour son entrainement au maniement de ses nouveaux pouvoirs ! (déclara Louis).

Bien sur Louis, bien sur, un appartement proche de celui de Vladimir et Harry vous sera réservé, vous pourrez y venir n'importe quand en accès sécurisé bien entendu ! (accepta Dumbledore en voyant le visage d'Harry rayonné à l'idée d'avoir Louis et Miguel avec lui lorsqu'ils le souhaiteront).

Nous vous en remercions directeur Dumbledore ! (dit aimablement Miguel, affichant lui aussi un air ravie).

Dumbledore ce tourna ensuite vers tout le monde, pour énoncé les nouvelles dispositions pour la rentrée de 6 ème années d'Harry, Ron et Hermione :

Bien, tout d'abord, Harry sera toujours un Griffondor, mais ne vivra plus à la tour avec les autres, il vivra avec Vladimir dans leurs appartements, un entrainement lui sera donné par Louis, Miguel et Vladimir pour la maitrise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, cela te conviens t'il Harry ? (demanda Dumbledore).

A vrai dire Professeur, j'aimerais repasser sous le Choixpeau magique ! (déclara très sérieusement Harry).

Bien sur Harry, mais pour cela il faux me donner de bonnes raisons mon garçon ! (dit Dumbledore).

Professeur, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place à Griffondor, de plus, au risque de faire faire à Snape une crise cardiaque, le Choixpeau voulait me placé à Serpentard, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, de peur de mal tourné et de devenir mauvais, mais je crois que finalement j'y aurais beaucoup plus ma place ! (déclara Harry d'un air sur de lui) S'il vous plait Professeur Dumbledore ?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Un silence suivit cette demande, tous étaient choqués par celle-ci, et c'est Ron qui réagit le premier :

Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes vieux, les Griffondores sont les meilleurs, bien sur que tu y as ta place, et c'est quoi cette blague sur les serpy et ta place chez eux, t'as fumé quoi vieux ? Et si ta place est avec eux, qu'est ce que tu fais de nous, on est tes amis Harry !

Ron, les Griffondores n'ont pas que des qualités, ils m'ont tourné le dos beaucoup de fois, trop de préjugés sont établis dans cette maison, et si tu veux vraiment savoir quelques choses, je suis ami avec la plupart des Serpentard de 5 ème, 6 ème et 7 ème années, ils ne sont pas tous des « futurs mangemort en puissance », même Dray n'est pas pour Face-De-Serpent ! (déclara Harry calmement).

Toi, ami avec des Serpentards, laisse moi rire, vous passez votre temps à vous insultez dans les couloirs, et c'est qui « Dray » ?! (demanda bêtement Ron [en même temps, c'est Ron, hein !])

Dray, c'est Draco ! Et même si on garde nos petites joutes verbales, c'est juste pour nous amusé et rire un peu, ce n'est plus du tout méchant ! D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de votre comportement envers Pans', Greg', Vinc', Théo, Blaisou et Dray, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il ne vous attaque jamais les premiers Ron, et Vinc' et Greg' sont loin de n'être que des brutes sans cervelles, ils sont super gentils, et très protecteurs ! Pans' n'est peut être pas un top model, mais Hermione et Ginny non plus, et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu les appels « le Bulldog » ! (dit sèchement Harry, le regard colérique) Quand à Dray, ce n'est pas un petit péteux comme tu le pense Ron, il est génial quand on le connait bien, c'est juste qu'il a été élevé comme ça, pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre !

Tu délire Harry, ce n'est pas possible autrement, tu ne peux pas être ami avec la Fouine, il insulte Hermione de Sang-De-Bourbe, moi de Traitre-à-Mon-Sang, et toi de Sang-mêlé et de Balafré ! (dit Ron Hystériquement).

Bien sur qu'il nous insulte, Voldy surveille les Serpentards de prêt Ron, et Dray n'a aucune envie de voir Lucius ce faire Avadakédavrisé par Voldy à cause de lui ! (dit justement Harry) Déjà qu'après juin, le pauvre a eu du mal à ce remettre des _Doloris_, mais Dray ne veux pas de mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à moi, ni à sa famille, ça je peux le juré sur Merlin et les Fondateurs de Poudlard Ron ! (s'exclama Harry).

Le silence s'installa face au discours d'Harry, les Griffondores, c'est-à-dire, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et le professeur McGonagall le regardaient choqués, quand aux autres, ils semblaient réfléchir à ses paroles, Snape, lui, regardait vraiment Harry pour la 1 ère fois, et ce dis qu'il avait été bien bête de confondre James et Harry, car les 2 ne ce ressemblaient véritablement en rien mentalement, et avec le changement physique d'Harry dû à ses gènes, la ressemblance physique n'était plus non plus.

Pendant ce temps, l'aura tricolore d'Harry avait refait son apparition, et il fut envahi par les pensées et sentiments de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, le faisant s'écroulé au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Harry, Amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! (demanda Vladimir, très inquiet par la douleur ressentit à travers le lien).

Les pensées… sentiments… trop… fait mal… (dit Harry par saccade).

Ma petite Emeraude, concentre toi sur ton bouclier mental et psychique, met le au maximum et ne le relâche plus ! (s'exclama fortement Louis par la pensé).

Harry fit ce que Louis lui disait, il renforça ses barrières occlumens, et bloqua ce flux de pensés et de sentiments ne lui appartenant pas.

Merci papa Lou' ça va mieux ! (ce releva Harry).


	10. Chapter 10

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le silence de la cuisine ne fut coupé que par l'arrivé inattendu de Rémus Lupin qui entra et bloqua sur la vision qu'il avait devant lui, il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, puis fini par s'avancé vers Harry d'un pas incertains, pour finalement recevoir un boulet de canon humain dans ses bras.

Rem's, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, ça y est, c'est Vladimir ! Jai reçu mon héritage magique aussi, mais ça, t'as dû le voir tout seul ! (s'exclama Harry en souriant à Rémus, toujours dans ses bras).

Wow, 'Ry, calme, je viens juste d'arrivé, explique moi tout ça calmement autour d'une tasse de thé ok ?! Je crois que je comprendrai mieux ! (dit gentiment Rémus, légèrement dépassé par l'enthousiasme débordant d'Harry)

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry expliqua donc à Rémus tout ces changements produit en moins de 24 heures.

Je suis fier de toi louveteau, et je suis sur que tes parents et Siri' seraient d'accord avec moi ! (s'exclama Rémus).

Tonton 'Mus, t'es trop gentil, je t'adore ! (s'écria Harry en le serrant dans ses bras) Au fait, et toi ça va comment avec Tonks !

Bien 'Ry, je l'ai demandé en mariage, et elle a dit oui en sautant partout ! (rougit Rémus).

La famille s'agrandit, c'est génial, en une journée, j'ai gagné un compagnon et une tata loufoque ! (sourit Harry, heureux de voir sa famille s'agrandir).

Un petit silence s'installa, avant qu'Hermione au nom de tous ne s'exclame, légèrement hébétée :

Harry, depuis quand appel tu Mr Lupin par des surnoms ou encore « tonton » ?

Bin… depuis qu'on ce connais, mais en général, c'est en privé ! rougit Harry jusqu'aux oreilles).

Tu n'étais pas comme ça en 3 ème année Harry ! (s'exclama Ron).

'' Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler celui là'' pensa fortement Harry, transmettant à Vladimir, Rémus, Louis et Miguel cette pensée exaspérée.

Tous les quatre sourirent amusés par Harry qui regardait Ron comme s'il allait l'étranglé d'un instant à l'autre.

Pas comme quoi Ronald ? (demanda Harry agacé).

Tu étais proche de nous, pas d'étrangers dont personnes n'avaient jamais entendu parler, tu nous racontais tout, on n'avait pas de secrets, et tu n'étais pas aussi sournoisement Serpentard pour nous caché des choses ! s'écria Ron, lui reprochant tout les fait passé depuis la veille en seulement une seul phrase).

J'ai une nouvelle pour toi Ron, j'ai toujours gardé des secrets, et, Louis et Miguel, ainsi que Rémus sont peut être des étrangers pour toi, mais pour moi non, ils sont ma famille, Lou' et Mi' sont mes pères, et 'Mus et mon oncle, et aujourd'hui vient s'ajouter Vladimir et Tonks dans cette famille ! Et pour « le sournois Serpentard », je te remercie, et si on est si proche, tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir depuis longtemps, après tout, déjà avant j'ai montré de la ruse, qui est la plus grande qualité des Serpentard je te le rappel Ron ! (dit Harry très sèchement, vraiment exaspéré par Ron).

Bouche bée, plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche de peur de contrarié encore plus Harry.

Et puis de toute façon Ron, avec le temps, les gens changent, ça vaut pour toi comme pour moi, ou les autres ! Par exemple, Hermione et toi avez également changé, Hermione est passé de « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » insupportable à une fille gentille et très cultivé, mais qui ne le montre plus à tout bout de champs, et toi Ron, tu es passé de mon meilleur ami toujours là pour moi, à un insupportable petit con arrogant et jaloux, qui n'as même pas assez de tact pour le caché ! (lui rétorqua Harry, le nez froncé en signe d'agacement et de dégout) en plus, tu manges vraiment comme un scroutt à pétard !

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, un hibou grand Duc ce dirigea vers lui, et lui tendit gentiment sa patte où un coli était attaché, ainsi qu'une lettre. Les prenant délicatement, Harry demanda si l'expéditeur attendait une réponse, pour toute indication, le hibou grand Duc s'installa sur son épaule en mordillant gentiment l'oreille d'Harry.

Ok Arès, j'ai compris, Dray veut une réponse, maintenant calme toi, que je puisse ouvrir tout ça ! (dit Harry en ouvrant la lettre) :

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tes vacances ce passent bien et que ton moral va mieux qu'à la fin des cours, Père est désolé et me demande encore de te le dire, vu qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même !

Quand nous avons revu Bella, j'ai eu la furieuse envie de la tué, mais comme l'a souligné Mère, tuer la favorite de Face-De-Serpent, c'est me condamner moi et ma famille à mort, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de lui faire quelques petits tours bien ennuyeux pour elle, du genre lui subtilisé sa baguette et la remplacée par un serpent-pustule ça l'a fait tombé malade pendant 3 semaines ou moins, bien fait pour elle !

Blaise, Pansy, Grégory, Vincent, Théodore et moi, on savait que t'envoyé un paquet chacun aurait été trop voyant, alors on a mis tes 7 cadeaux ensemble dans mon coli, oui je dis 7, parce qu'en plus de moi et de la bande, Père et Mère te font un cadeau également, ils ont insisté cette année aussi !

Donc, je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire 'Ry, et profite bien de tes cadeaux, le miens est cool, tu vas voir !

PS : Pans' et les autres t'ont écrit un mot chacun ! »

« Coucou mon Ryry, Joyeux Anniversaire, et t'as intérêt à venir remplumer, et pas rachitique, sinon je te gave comme une oie ! Bisous Glacé. Pansy Parkinson. »

« Hello 'Ry, Happy Birthday, j'espère que le cadeau te plaira, j'ai hâte de te revoir à Poudlard ! Bye. Blaise Zabinni. »

« Salut petit 'Ry, Grégory et moi, on te souhaite un Joyeux Anniv', et on espère que nos cadeaux seront bien pour toi ! Grégory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle, tes protecteurs et amis. »

« Kikou mon petit Harry, alors ces vacances ? Enfin, tu nous raconteras à Poudlard ! Joyeux Anniversaire en tout cas, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira ! Bisous petit Serpy planqué au milieu des Lions. Théodore Nott ».

« Mon cher Harry,

J'espère que tu te porte bien, je suis désolé pour Sirius Black, je te le redits !

'Cissy et moi espérons que notre cadeau te plaira, les Malfoy ont beaucoup de gout, tu verras !

Joyeux Anniversaire Harry,

Sincèrement,

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy »

« Harry Chéri, Draco, Lucius et moi te souhaitons un Joyeux Anniversaire, j'espère de tout cœur que le cadeau de Lucius et moi t'avons choisi te plairas !

Je t'embrasse mon petit,

Sincèrement,

Narcissia Black-Malfoy »

« Voilà 'Ry, le mot de la fin est pour moi, donc, on te souhaite tous un Joyeux Anniversaire !

Je t'embrasse petit frère, à bientôt,

Draco Lucius Malfoy »

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres, et les larmes aux yeux sous l'émotion.

Les mecs vous êtes géniaux ! (s'exclama t'il) bon voyons voir ces cadeaux !

Le premier était celui de Draco, un magnifique bracelet en forme de serpent sertis d'émeraude et affublé de tonnes de sorts de protections.

Le 2 ème, celui de Pansy, une potion correctrice de vue qui était très cher et don même maintenant il avait grand besoin.

Le cadeau de Blaise, une glace à l'ennemi de poche, chose extrêmement rare.

Ceux de Grégory et Vincent, un ensemble en peau de Dragon, et des bottes en cuir de Maguiar-A-Pointe, très rare et très cher également.

Celui de Théodore, une bague protectrice en forme de serpent sertis d'émeraude, qui en disant un mot de passe [suggéré en fourchelangue par Théo], ce transforme en portoloin d'urgence non repérable par le ministère ou qui que se soit.

Et enfin, le cadeau de Lucius et Narcissia, qui en fait en étaient 2, une baguette très ancienne sertis de diamant, d'émeraude et d'améthyste, intrassable.

Et un collier en forme de serpent, assortis au bracelet de Draco et à la bague de Théodore, avec sur lui des sorts de protections également.

A la table, tout le monde observait Harry déballé ses paquets, et tout le monde ce demandait également de qui cela provenait, Harry rédigea une note, remerciant ces amis pour chacun des présent offerts, leurs assurant, qu'ils lui plaisaient beaucoup et leurs disant à plus tard, avant de tendre la lettre à Arès.

Tiens mon beau, porte ça à Dray, mais fais attention, personne ne doit l'intercepté, compris ! allez va Arès ! (dit-il).

Il prit ensuite la fiole de potion de réparation oculaire offert par Pansy, t la bu d'une traite en retirant ses lunettes, ses yeux le brulèrent un moment avant de stabilisé sa vue parfaitement.

Il mit ensuite les bijoux protecteurs de Draco, Théodore et Narcissia, mit la baguette de Lucius dans sa manche après avoir envoyé et rangé avec soin d'un coup de baguette les cadeaux de Vincent et Grégory dans sa chambre !

Ce sont de très beaux cadeaux Harry ! (dit soudainement Dumbledore).

C'est vrai professeur, d'ailleurs ils sont géniaux, et leurs expéditeurs aussi ! (sourit Harry).

Qu'et ce que tu as avalé Harry ? (demanda Ginny).

Potion de réparation et de correction oculaire, d'ailleurs, merci à vous Professeur Snape de l'avoir préparé, même si je suppose que vous pensiez que Pansy la donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre ! (s'exclama Harry).

Ce sont donc bien mes petits protégés qui vous on fait ses présents ! (dit posément Snape).

Oui, ainsi que Lus' et 'Cissy ! (sourit Harry).Comme depuis plus de 3 ans ! (poursuivit-il).

Lus' et 'Cissy, 'Ry, ce ne sont comme même pas Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy ? (s'exclama Rémus en riant).

Bin si pourquoi ? (demanda candidement Harry, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du fou rire de Rémus).

Tu as le don des surnoms mon grand, Lus' et Cissy, ils doivent être enchantés ! (s'esclaffa encore Rémus).

Hé 'Mus, c'st pas gentil, mes surnoms son très bien, et Lus' et 'Cissy sont ok avec ça, en plus Lucius a trouvé ça mignon, il a dit un truc sur l'innocence ou quelque chose du genre ! (dit Harry légèrement vexé).

L'innocence, oui, c'est tout toi, mais trouve des surnoms moins bizarres ! (rit Rémus en ce tenant les côtes).

Je ne suis pas innocent ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si vos noms sont bizarres à l'origine, ça donne forcement des surnoms bizarres eux aussi ! (grogna légèrement Harry).

Pourquoi les Serpentards t'offriraient des cadeaux, c'est bizarre, ils sont peut être piégés Harry, fait attention ! (s'écria Ron).

Piégés ?! tu débloques Ron, ils m'ont offert ses cadeaux car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et qu'ils sont mes amis depuis 4 ans Ron, et oui ! J'ai bien dit 4 ans ! (s'exclama Harry en fusillant Ron du regard).

4 ans, mais ce n'est pas possible voyons, c'est faux hein ? (demanda cette fois Ginny).

Si ! pendant que tout le monde me tournait le dos en 2 ème années à cause du fourchelangue, Dray, Pans', Greg', Vinc', Théo et Blaisou, eux m'ont accueillis à bras ouvert, ils ne m'ont pas jugé, ils sont resté gentils et honnêtes envers moi ! Ils m'ont aidés pour La Chambre Des Secrets, j'y suis retourné, Dray me l'avait conseillé, j'en ai fais quelque chose de bien ! (dit Harry).

La Chambre Des Secrets ?! Oh 'Ry, dis moi que tu en a fais un super QG ! (s'exclama Rémus).

Oh ça oui, magnifique, c'est un peu comme une 2 ème salle commune pour moi et la bande, on s'y retrouve souvent, je les ais fait enregistré par le détecteur de La Chambre ! Je le ferai avec toi, Vladimir, Louis et Miguel aussi, et peut être aussi avec le professeur Snape et le Directeur Dumbledore ! (souligna Harry en souriant).

Wow, Harry tu es absolument génial ! (s'écrièrent Fred et George).

Merci les gars, d'ailleurs, je vous passerais des livres de blagues et de farces spécial Salazar Serpentard ! Il avait toute une panoplie d'ailleurs, du genre : « Comment faire tourné en Botruc Godric » volume I, II et III, il adorait terrifié Griffondore avec ses farces, elles sont drôles et très, comment dire, mmh… sadiques ! (sourit Harry).

Serpentard était un farceur ?!(s'écrièrent Louis et Miguel en même temps que les jumeaux).

Bin ouai, d'ailleurs la farce de l'an dernier que vous avez trouvé génial était une idée commune avec lui, enfin son tableau, il l'a d'ailleurs trouvée hilarante en vrai, déjà que le scénario était bien, ais après, les félicitations ont été de mises, on en a d'autres en cours d'échafaudages d'ailleurs, les idées sont farfelues, mais elles tiennent comme même ! (s'écria Harry en partant dans ses pensés). D'ailleurs il faux que je pense à lui demandé si le coup du Basilic marcherait sur Voldy, il a pas du tout apprécié que ce crétin fasse de Sinas un tueur sanguinaire à l'intérieur de son école, encore heureux que les Basilics peuvent renaîtrent sous forme d'œuf un peu comme les Phénix ! (pensa t'il à voix haute).

L'assemblée le regardait comme s'il avait une tête de Botruc qui lui était apparue.

Ou peut être le coup de la Méduse qui n'obéit qu'a l'invocateur, il l'adorerait celle là, Voldy changé en statue de pierre, au moins ce con serait vraiment immortel pour le coup ! (rit légèrement Harry en visualisant la scène). Ouai, Sal' adorerait ça ! Tiens en pensant à Sinas, il faudra que je le présente à Apophis et Luminar, il va les adorés ces 2 là !

Euh Harry, t'es encore avec nous là ? (demanda Fred).

Hein ?! Euh à oui, tu disais quoi ? (demanda Harry en sortant de ses pensés).

Mouai… c'est qui Sinas, Harry ? (questionna Miguel).

Euh… personne ! (s'écria Harry, mal à l'aise).

Tu es sur, d'après ce que j'ai compris moi, ce serait un charmant Basilic ! (dit Louis en le regardant sévèrement).

Bin heu… vous savez, il n'est pas méchant, il ne l'était qu'a cause de Jedusor, mais sa renaissance a comme remis les compteurs à zéro, il ne tue pas, et d'ailleurs grâce à un sort que Sal' m'a appris, il est inoffensif avec son regard, il ne tuera que pour se défendre, lui, La Chambre Des Secrets, ou moi, mais sinon, c'est une crème ! ( se justifia très vite Harry en regardant Louis, Miguel, Vladimir, Rémus et pour finir le professeur Dumbledore). Je vous promets qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal aux élèves de Poudlard, ni aux professeurs, enfin sauf s'ils sont du genre Quirrell !

Calme toi Harry, je suis sur que personne ne lui fera de mal, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien ! (dit Vladimir en prenant un Harry inquiet et stressé dans ses bras).

Vladimir a raison Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien contre ton Basilic, et puis en lisant entre les lignes de se que tu disais tout à l'heure, Sinas est revenu tout de suite après sa mort non ? (demanda Dumbledore, Harry approuva, le laissant continuer). Bien, cela fait donc environ 4 ans, et il n'a fait de mal à personne, et puis, cela ne sortira pas de cette cuisine, je ne mettrais pas ton ami en danger pour des gens à l'esprit étroit !

Merci professeur Dumbledore, vous verrez, Sinas est très gentil, et depuis qu'il a de la compagnie régulièrement, il est moins grognon et surtout moins peureux ! (s'exclama Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents).

Je n'en doute pas mon garçon, je n'en doute absolument pas ! (sourit Dumbledore face au bonheur d'Harry).


	11. Chapter 11

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 11 :**

La journée continua dans une ambiance bon enfant entre Louis, Miguel, Vladimir, Harry et Dumbledore, apprenant en même temps à tous mieux ce connaitre.

Vladimir expliqua à Harry qu'il était un vampire depuis très, très longtemps, ayant connu beaucoup de personnes importantes de l'histoire, dont Marc-Aurèle et Jules César, ainsi que le célèbre Van Helsing avec qui il était ami, malgré son statut de vampire.

Il lui dit qu'il était Transylvanien, né de parents sorciers pur-sang et que son Sire était un certains Valérius Deauclan, mais que celui-ci avait été tué par Voldemort à la 1ère guerre pour son refus d'entré dans ses rends.

Harry écouta religieusement son vampire, et pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui, avant que soudain in ne s'exprime dans un petit cri :

Bordel de merde je suis le mec de Dracula ! (beugla-t'il faisant sursauté tout le monde).

Miguel et Louis éclatèrent de rires, oui, leur petite Emeraude avait décidément un esprit très vif.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry, Dracula n'existe pas ! (s'exclama Hermione).

Je raconte la vérité, écoute bien, mon mec est un ancien vampire, il s'appel Vladimir et il est né et a vécu jusqu'à récemment en Transylvanie, tu mets le tout ensemble et tu obtiens : le comte Vlad Dracula ! (puis ce tournant vers son vampire) J'ai raison hein ? (demanda t'il en s'accrochant à son cou).

A 100 % mon amour, à 100 % ! (répondit Vladimir avec un immense sourire).

C'est stupide, le comte Dracula est une légende, rien de plus ! (s'exclama Hermione).

Bin pour une légende je le trouve bien vivant moi, enfin façon de parler, vu que c'est un vampire ! (sourit Harry, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Vladimir). Et puis tu sais Hermione, normalement les sorciers et les licornes aussi sont des légendes, il n'empêche que tu sois une sorcière, et que la forêt interdite regorge de licorne ! (continua t'il).

« Héhé, et vlan, prends ça dans ta tronche connace fasciste ! » pensa Harry en ricanant, faisant des grands yeux en entendant Louis, Miguel, Rémus, Vladimir et Snape ricané également.

Je l'ai pas dit tout haut comme même ?! (demanda-t-il).

Non 'Ry, mais tu pense décidément trop fort pour des loups-garous, vampires et légilimens que nous sommes ! (ricana Rémus).

Bof, de toute façon vous pensé pas moins je suis sur ! (ce vexa Harry).

Ce n'est pas faux Potter, bienvenue à Serpentard si le Choixpeau vous y place ! (lui sourit légèrement Snape, le laissant sur le cul).

Oh oui, oui, d'ailleurs je l'ai apporté Harry, nous pouvons faire le nouveau placement maintenant si tu le souhaite ! (dit joyeusement Dumbledore).

Bien sur professeur ! (sautilla Harry).

Dumbledore posa donc le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Harry et attendit.

« Tiens mais ne serait ce pas le jeune Mr Potter ! » (Résonna la voix du Choixpeau dans la tête d'Harry).

« Hello, comment va depuis ma 1ère année ? » (Demanda poliment Harry).

« Oh bien, bien alors voyons voir, nouvelle répartition hein ? Tu as toujours autant de secrets, si ce n'est plus Harry, et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit la 1ère fois, tu es fait pour Serpentard, encore plus maintenant que tu as grandit » (Déclara le Choixpeau).

« Alors envoie moi là-bas, je ne te contredirai pas cette fois ! » (Sourit Harry).

« C'est très bien jeune homme ! »

Serpentard ! (Cria le Choixpeau).

Félicitation 'Ry ! (dit Rémus).

Merci 'Mus, et va savoir peut-être qu'en apprenant al nouvelle Voldy va faire une crise cardiaque ! (sourit Harry, les yeux brillant d'humour et affichant u faux air plein d'espoir).

Une crise sans aucun doute, mais cardiaque, je ne sais pas… (dit Snape avec une lueur d'amusement).

* * *

**Je sais le chapitre est minuscule, mais en ce moment je travail sur mes autre fanfics, ne vous inquiété pas, je travail comme même sur la suite de celle ci !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 12**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent où Harry et Vladimir ce rapprochèrent, le lien des corps n'avait pas encore été formé, mais ils échangeaient très régulièrement des baisers et caresses chauffés.

Harry ce lia d'une amitié fragile avec Snape, qui avait reconnu ces erreurs en lui disant qu'Harry n'était effectivement pas son père, conduisant également à une discussion sur certaines personnes de leur entourage.

- Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi mon problème avec Ronald et Hermione donc ?! (redemanda Harry, juste pour être sur).

- Oui, ton attitude envers eux est légèrement déstabilisante ! (poursuivit Severus).

- Ok, avec Ronald c'est assez simple, depuis le tournoi des 3 sorciers je ne m'entends plus vraiment avec, il m'a montré qui il est vraiment, il est jaloux, fait des réflexions désagréable sur le fait que j'ai de l'argent, ma cape d'invisibilité ou encore sur le fait que des gens s'intéresses à moi ! Lorsque je lui explique que je ne me soucis pas de l'argent, la gloire et ce genre de chose, que je veux juste une famille, il ne s'en soucie pas, et boude comme un enfant de 3 ans ! (souffla Harry en vidant son sac).

- Et pour Miss Granger ? (demanda Snape).

- Hermione n'est pas vraiment mon problème, c'est seulement qu'elle m'agace à toujours tout vouloir savoir ou comprendre, et aussi le fait qu'elle ce prend un peu trop pour ma mère pour les sujets scolaire, je veux dire, sérieusement, qui ce soucis du fait que je me promène de temps en temps dans le parc la nuit où j'ai des insomnies, du moments que mes devoirs sont fait et que je suis en classe à l'heure, mais non, ce n'est pas bien pour elle ! Et il y a aussi que selon son raisonnement, si ce n'est pas écrit dans un livre, alors ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle vit dans ces livres et pas dans la vraie vie, mais sincèrement, ce ne sont pas ces précieux bouquins qui l'empêcheront de ce faire tuer dans une bataille, enfin quoi ? elle fera quoi, lancer ces livres à la tête des Mangemorts en espérant toucher sa cible ?! (soupira Harry, exaspéré).

- Mmh… et à part ça, elle n'est pas un de tes problèmes ! (se moqua gentiment Snape).

- Haha… très drole ! (bouda Harry en croisant les bras comme un enfant).

Un silence léger eu lieu avant qu'ils ne ce remette à l'heure travail de potions de guérison et anti-venins prévus pour l'étude de l'année à venir.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour ce manque de mise à jour récent, mais je travail sur au moins 10 autre fanfics, et je veux m'avancer dans leurs chapitre avant de les publier ! mais ne vous inquiété pas, je continue toujours Le calice de lumière et les 2 autre sur NCIS et TWILIGHT !**

**Dans mes autre fic, plusieurs sont des crossovers entre Harry Potter/Twilight, Harry Potter/X-Men, Harry Potter/La Momie, et Harry Potter/Les Chronique de Riddick etc...**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a plus, et n'hésité pas a mettre des reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamers : les personnages de Harry µPotter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

_° Sorts °_

_$ fourchelangue $_

_§ lien paroles avec les familliers §_

_£ lien de l'esprit entre Harry et Vladimir £_

* * *

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Une semaine plus tard Harry n'en pouvait plus, oh, sa relation avec Vladimir avançait bien, ils avaient continué à ce connaitre mutuellement, non, son problème de contrôle ce résumait en un nom : « Ginny », cette sangsue le collait pire qu'un sort colle-tout, et rendait Harry totalement fou, il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que d'étranglé cette gamine fanatique.

- Harryyyyy ! (cria Ginny en entrant dans le salon de détente).

- Non mais merde elle va pas me lâcher ! (marmonna Harry en prenant un passage secret du manoir pour échappé à l'autre folle hystérique).

- Harry, à qui tu parles ? (la voix de Vladimir le fit sursautée).

- Oh, à personne vraiment, j'essaye une fois encore de fuir Ginevra, en parlant de ça, il n'y aurait pas un sort pour repoussé les gens gênants dans ta liste astronomique que tu connais par le plus grand des hasards ? (demanda Harry les yeux suppliants).

- A vrai dire il y en a un, mais il est interdit depuis au moins un siècle pour les effets secondaires au destinataire ! (dit Vladimir un petit air désolé).

- Mais ça je m'en contre fou, débarrasse moi de ce pot de glue, je la supporte plus, je vais finir par l'étranglé, alors lance le sort, je me fiche de ce que ça peut lui faire du moment qu'elle me lâche la robe ! (s'écria Harry légèrement hystérique).

- Okay, okay, calme toi amour, mais c'est à toi de le lancé, tu n'as qu'a lancer le sort ° _maximus repousor personare Ginevra Weasley _° et elle ne pourra plus te coller, t'approché oui, mais c'est toi qui fixe la distance en pensent à combien de mettre elle peut ce tenir à tes côtés ! (lui enseigna Vladimir).

- Quoi, c'est aussi simple que ça… hé tant que j'y suis, ça fonctionnerai pas sur le vieux Voldy par le plus grand des hasards ? non, bon, pas grave au moins je serai débarrassé de la sangsue indésirable ! (maugréa Harry en lançant le sort sur Ginny discrètement).

- Heureux de t'aidé amour, et puis je dois bien admettre que cette enfant m'insupporte grandement, j'ai très envie de la tué aussi ! (sourit sadiquement Vladimir).

- Je t'en pris, je ne t'en empêcherais même pas ! (rit Harry en posant sa tête sur le torse de son vampire, demandant un câlin).

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras de chacun pour un moment avant que Remus n'entre leur annonçant le repas qui précèderait une réunion de l'Ordre.

Le diner fut assez drôle pour Harry et Vladimir qui s'amusaient des tentatives de Ginny à se rapproché de Harry, mais le sort fonctionnait parfaitement, et elle ce retrouva couverte de plaque d'urticaire sur le visage, et à chaque pas un autre symptôme gênant apparaissait.

A la fin du diner, les différents membres de l'Ordre entrèrent et la réunion commença.

- Excusez-moi ! mais est ce que les ados ne devraient pas allés dans une autre pièce, ce sont des enfants, ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! (s'exclama Elphias Dodge).

- Vous avez raison Elphias, mes chers enfants veuillez passer au salon s'il vous plait, enfin sauf toi Harry ! (annonça Dumbledore).

- Quoi, mais pourquoi il peut rester et pas nous ! (s'indigna Ron en lançant un regard furieux vers Harry qui ne fit que sourire narquoisement en réponse).

- Parce que contrairement à vous, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou et que de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! (sourit moqueusement Harry en les expulsant dans le salon et fermant hermétiquement la porte en une vague de magie contrôlée).

- Bien, nous avons une bonne nouvelle, les centaures acceptent de nous aidés, mais Magorian veut te rencontré Harry, Firenze lui a déjà parlé de toi, et il veut faire ta connaissance et t'enseigné certaines méthodes centauriènne pour t'aidé dans cette guerre ! (sourit Dumbledore).

- Firenze serait avec moi tout le temps n'est ce pas ? (demanda Harry légèrement incertain).

- Oui Harry, et ton compagnon sera également accepté. (acquiesça le vieil homme).

- Bien. (sourit Harry, soulagé par ce fait).

- Avons-nous d'autres Alliés Albus ? (demanda le professeur Flitwick).

- Pour le moment, nos émissaires envoyés ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de réponses, malheureusement pour nous. (soupira Dumbledore).

En entendant ça Harry ce mordit les lèvres, si aucuns peuples ne les aidaient, leur camps serait en difficulté.

- Professeur, avec mon héritage, et ma transformation, il serait probablement judicieux de me laissé parler aux Anges, Démons et Elfes, ils seraient plus à même m'écouté, pensez-vous ? (demanda Harry après une intense réflexion sur la question).

- Oui, il est vrai, mais les Anges et les Démons sortent rarement de leurs dimensions, je ne sais pas s'ils nous aideraient mon garçon, mais c'est une excellente idée ! (s'exclama Dumbledore les yeux brillant).

- J'essayerai de les contactés dans ce cas, je sais que cela est possible, enfin théoriquement parlant. (soupira Harry en un minuscule froncement de sourcils).

- Bien, Severus, des nouvelles au sujet de raids ? (demanda Dumbledore).

- Non, le seigneur des ténèbres est très secret ces temps-ci, même Bellatrix est mise à l'écart, sa paranoïa est devenu plus forte également, il soupçonne que l'espion est dans le inner-cercle, nous n'apprenons tout qu'à la dernière minute, sans pouvoir de prévenir personne ! (dit stoïquement Severus).

La réunion continua jusque tard le soir, les plan de défense et d'attaque ce construisant, les préparations aux raids, les équipes de défense, ainsi que les groupes diplomatiques à envoyés chez les nymphes, les lutins, les loups-garous, les fées, les licornes, Hobbits et autres créatures potentiels alliés.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 13 ! **

**je suis entrain d'crire le chapitre 14, où Harry rencontrera certain de ces familiers !**

**j'espère que vous aimez toujours ctte fic, et encore désolé pour avoir mis aussi longtemps pour poster un autre de ces chapitres, mais j'ai d'autres fanfics en cours également, j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement !**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et vous pouvez continuer à donnez moi vos avis via reviews !**

**Bisous à vous tous ! **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamers : les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Le calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Le lendemain tous ce préparèrent pour récolter les affaires d'école au Chemin de Traverse, tous les adolescents, ainsi que Vladimir, les Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre seraient y aller.

Ils prirent tous la cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, de là, la course folle commença par Gringotts pour retiré de l'argent puis par « Madame Malkin's robes pour toutes les occasions » où ils se firent faire de nouvelles Robes d'école adapté à leur taille, Harry en profita sur les conseils de Vladimir pour refaire complètement sa garde-robe, qui alla des robes simples de tout les jours au robes de cérémonie en passant par des robes de Bal également, le tout en soie d'acromantula, poil de licorne, de sombrals toutes de différentes couleurs qui le mettent en valeur. Il se fit donc rhabiller des pieds à la tête, T-shirts, pantalons, boxers, chaussettes, pulls, écharpes, gants, bonnets, tout y passa, même les chaussures, dont il repartit avec plusieurs paires pour toutes les occasions, de la « basket » version sorcier, aux chaussures vernis, jusqu'aux bottes en diverses peaux de Dragon et de Kelpy, le tout en différentes couleurs assortis à ses nouvelles robes.

Rien qu'en sortant de chez Madame Malkin, Harry était déjà épuisé, certains des Weasley, dont Ron et Ginny ne l'avaient pas attendu et avaient passé leurs chemin après leurs propres petits achats, Mme Weasley lui disant de les rejoindre chez « Fleury et Botts » pour acheter ses livres, c'est donc une demi-heure plus tars qu'Harry et ceux qui étaient resté avec lui et Vladimir rejoignirent le Clan Weasley dans la librairie, où Hermione trainait Ron et Ginny dans tout les rayons, ne s'arrêtant uniquement pour rejoindre Harry.

- Bon, alors voyons voir cette liste de livre :

_**¤ Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6) **de Miranda Fauconnette_

_**¤ Mille herbes et champignons magiques **de Phyllida Augirolle_

_**¤ Les Animaux Fantastiques **de Newt Scamander_

_**¤ Manuel de métamorphose avancée**_

_**¤ Manuel avancé de préparation des potions **de Libatius Borage_

_**¤ Traité supérieur de traduction des runes**_

_**¤ Affronter l'ennemi sans visage**_

_**¤ Arbres carnivores du monde**_

_**¤ La Quintessence : une quête**_

- Et bien, allons chercher tout ça ! Dit Harry en commençant la recherche de ses livres.

- Traité supérieur de traduction des runes ? Mais Harry, tu n'a pas classe d'anciennes Runes ! S'écria Hermione

- En fait, si, j'ai lu quelques uns des livres sur le sujet à partir de la bibliothèque Black cet été, et je dois dire que c'est très intéressant, j'ai donc modifié mon planning avec l'autorisation du Professeur Dumbledore, bien sur, évidemment, il faudra que je travail dure pour corriger mon retard par rapport aux autres, mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'a assurer que le Professeur Babbling n'est pas opposé à m'aider si j'en ai besoin. Répondit Harry en continuant de regardé des livres sur les différentes étagères, prenant au passage certains qui lui semblaient intéressants, même s'ils n'étaient pas au programmes.

- Pour pouvoir prendre études des runes il faut aussi prendre la classe d'arithmancie Harry ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Fais aussi, et j'ai laissé tomber la classe Divination avec Trelawney, mais je continue celle du soir avec Firenze. Expliqua tranquillement le jeune homme, en continuant sa quête pour ses livres avec un Vladimir plus qu'un peu amusé en remorque, et une Hermione estomaqué figé derrière lui.

Après avoir enfin trouvé tous ses livres, et les avoirs payés il était temps d'aller à l'apothicaire pour les chaudrons et ingrédients de potions, où évidement Ron se mit à se plaindre de devoir prendre cette classe s'il voulait être Auror, faisant Harry rouler des yeux à l'immaturité de l'autre garçon.

- Bien nous avons donc les vêtements, les livres, le matériel potions, il reste donc, les Boutures de Bubo-bulb pour mon projet d'ASPIC en botanique, aller à la papeterie magique et ensuite à la ménagerie pour la nourriture d'Hedwige et ça devrait être tout, si j'ai oublier quelque chose, la première journée à Pré-au-lard est le deuxième week-end de Septembre, je pourrais toujours acheter ce qui me manque là bas. Dit Harry avec un sourire pour son vampire qui acquiesça en lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Les restes des achats se passèrent relativement vite après avoir obtenu tout le nécessaire, ils allèrent ce détendre au « Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme », pour finalement rentrer au Square Grimmauld, où ils dinèrent, puis vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupation, Harry et Vladimir se blottissant sur une causeuse auprès du feu pour lire, pour ensuite aller tranquillement se coucher, après tout il y avait du pain sur la planche pour les autres jours à venir.

* * *

**Et là je vous entend tous : «mais qu'est que t'as foutu pour mettre autant de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !»**

**Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai eu un petit symdrôme de la page blanche sur cette fic pendant un petit moment, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai commencer à publier 3 autres nouvelles fanfic.**

**Bisous mes lecteurs, et encore merci de me lire, **

**n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fan fiction Harry Potter:**

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Genre : Romance/Aventure

Disclamers : les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, il appartienne à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes fictions !

Couple: Harry Potter/ OC (yaoi), avec mention de Harry/Cédric, et peut être un Louis/Miguel qui s'il vous plait aboutira en une autre fic !

Rating : je ne sais pas encore, entre T et M je suppose !

Avertissements : ceci est une fanfiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle, donc interactions entre 2 hommes ! Homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

Clés:

_« lettre »_

* * *

**Le Calice de Lumière :**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Les deux jours suivant furent consacrés à la recherche d'un rituel pouvant aider Harry à entrer en contact avec les Anges et Les Démons sans le vider de sa magie lors du voyage entre les différentes dimensions.

Harry, Vladimir, Miguel, Louis, Remus, le Professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur Snape se retrouvèrent tous assis dans l'immense bibliothèque de la noble maison des Black, recherchant tous ce qui pourrait les aider dans les Tomes poussiéreux assis sur toutes ces étagères.

- Nous pourrions peut-être commencer par contacter les Elfes, ce sera moins difficile de les trouvés et plus facile de les rallié à notre cause non ? Proposa Miguel en posant le dernier bouquin poussiéreux dont il venait d'achever la lecture.

- Sans doute, mais comment être sure qu'ils accepteront ? Je veux dire que ça fait des centaines, voir des milliers d'années que le peuple elfique ne s'est pas impliqué avec les êtres humains, que ce soit magique ou moldu, alors pour eux de bien vouloir s'intégrer dans une de nos guerre ce serait le pompon. Dit Severus qui à l'étonnement quasi général (stupides Griffondores) avait proposé son aide à Harry.

- Oui, mais je suis en parti l'un des leur, et je suis impliqué dans cette guerre jusqu'au cou, surement accepteront-ils de m'aider. Dit Harry en mâchant sur sa lèvre inférieur avec inquiétude.

- Possible, après tout pour eux tu es encore un enfant, quasi un bébé. Accepta Remus.

- Je serais vraiment un énorme bébé alors, j'ai 16 ans 'Mus, pas 6 mois. Rigola un peu Harry.

- Oui, mais ils sont immortels, donc 16 ans pour eux, c'est vraiment très, très jeune. Dit Vladimir en baisant le front du jeune homme.

- Okay… donc on fait quoi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais juste leur envoyer une missive par hibou. Demanda Harry avec légère dérision en regardant tout le monde avec interrogation.

- En fait, c'est faisable. Dit Miguel.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry lui il aurait pensé que ce serait super difficile de les contacté les Elfes.

- Oui, tu as un Phénix Harry ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de leur écrire et couler de ta magie dans la lettre, la donné à ton Phénix et il réussira à les trouvé sans aucun problème, normalement… Expliqua Louis, en voyant ou son calice voulait en venir.

- Ok, je vais donc faire ça, vous, vous continuer à chercher un rituel pour contacter les Anges et les Démons je suppose. Acquiesça Le jeune homme en souriant un peu au petit gémissement d'apitoiement que firent les autres.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Dix minutes plus tard Harry revint avec un parchemin entre les mains et son Phénix perchée sur son épaule droite, il s'avança doucement et ce racla la gorge pour attiré leurs attention :

- Donc voilà ce que j'ai écrit, dites moi si quelque chose ne va pas okay :

_« A l'intention du Peuple des Elfes, _

_Moi Harry James Potter, Hybride Ange-Démon-Elfe, Calice de Vlad l'Empaleur, demande officiellement l'aide de votre peuple pour m'aider, moi et mon peuple, les sorcier de Lumière, à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, qui malgré mon jeune âge a-t'il déjà attenter à ma vie à plusieurs reprises, je vous supplie donc de me venir en aide à moi et au mien, pour que le monde Sorcier et Moldu ne vive plus dans la terreur constante d'un homme fou au complexe de grandeur._

_Et même si vous ne le faîte pas pour le peuple sorcier, ou même celui des moldu, s'il vous plait, prenez en considération que je suis moi-même en partie l'un de vos jeunes._

_Je pris Merlin pour une réponse positive de votre part, vous pouvez me contacter à l'aide de mon Phénix : Luminar, il suffit d'appeler son nom et elle viendra._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry James Potter, Calice de Vlad l'Empaleur, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. _»

- Ça va, enfin c'est surtout que je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire mieux, de toute façon, c'est un quitte ou double. Dit Gentiment Dumbledore en souriant au petit Calice qui hocha la tête.

Harry donna sa missive à Luminar en lui disant de la porter au peuple Elfique le plus rapidement possible, le Phénix après avoir lisser affectueusement lune mèche de cheveux de son maître et lui assurant que le travail serait fait partit dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, laissant ainsi Harry et les autres se remettre au travail.

* * *

**Voilà tout le monde, le chapitre 15,**

**J'éspère que vous avez aimer, **

**merci encore de me lire,**

**Bisous à tous. =)**


End file.
